


A Moment of Calm

by KareSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Puppy Piles, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareSilver/pseuds/KareSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles struggles to keep it together, anxiety and panic eating away at him, Derek knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Calm

It had started gradually. The pressure of keeping the pack safe, researching new threats, reassuring Scott that he was a good werewolf, keeping his dad in the dark, keeping peace in the pack, his school work, lacrosse, the nightmares.

It had been little over a week ago when the pack had been facing yet another mythological murderer when it happened. Scott was down! Stiles had acted on instinct, grabbing the nearest thing – a stick – and lunging at the creature, bringing the small branch down as hard as his arms could muster, it snapped pitifully on the beasts back but it did the job. It was no longer after Scott…it was after Stiles.

“Run!” Scott called desperately from his place on the ground, Stiles paused for a second, dropping the stick before scrambling away as fast as he could. *Jeep, Jeep, get to the Jeep* his brain helpfully supplied as he tripped over his own feet, clambering through the dead leaves scattering the forest floor, he made it to the bonnet before a searing pain exploded on his back, the beast had clawed him causing him to slam into the Jeep and spin, falling against the tire and staring up into the face of the creature, fangs glinting and claws bloodied. Stiles’ eyes widened as he sat frozen. The creature made a noise half-way between a hiss and a growl, it’s eyes narrowing as it lunged violently and Stiles clamped his eyes shut awaiting the final blow. The creature’s claws barely reached Stiles before another roar sounded and the creature was ripped away, leaving just two small scratches on Stiles’ cheek. The teen’s eyes snapped open and he watched in horror as Derek fought the creature, the rest of the pack zeroing in to finish it off. 

Stiles leaned back against the tire trying desperately to catch his breath, after a few seconds he realized it wasn’t happening. *Oh God, no. Not here, not now. Not in front of the pack* he thought, breath coming out in painful gasps and rasps as he curled in on himself, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and legs pulled in, head resting on his knees; a panic attack. Stiles felt terrible, head swimming, like the world had tilted on its axis, vision spotting, colours distorting he closed his eyes tightly, face screwing up in pain as he continued to struggle for breath.

“-iles! Hey! What’s wrong?” he heard groggily and was vaguely aware of the pack talking amongst themselves. The words ‘panic’ and ‘episode’ floated into his ears and he groaned, curling tighter – not only was he letting this get the better of him but now the pack had front row seats to the mess that was his life. *Wonderful* he thought bitterly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had calmed down and had his back seen too, luckily the gashes weren’t too deep, that was over a week ago now, but Stiles wasn’t doing much better. The nightmares had increased leaving him exhausted – his usual hyperactive nature vanished, his complexion paler than usual and dark circles started to form under his eyes. He was fortunate in a way that his father had been working a lot recently so he hadn’t had to explain himself yet, but he knew it was coming, this only adding to the anxiety building in the teen. The pack had started to notice too, keeping a vigilant eye on him as he fell asleep in class, refused to eat at lunch and jumped at every sound. Even Jackson was becoming concerned. This is where we find our teen now - 

“For the fifth and final time. Mr. Stilinski!” the boy’s eyes snapped open, bolting upright. Mr. Harris was standing in front of his desk, an angry sneer on his face. “if you find Chemistry so easy you even find time to catch up on your beauty sleep you’ll have no problem with this essay before next week’s test” he fumed, dropping a sheet in front of him “and I’ll expect you in detention after school.” He added, back already turned, heading back to the blackboard, the rest of the class snickering. Stiles groaned, eyes blearily looking over the essay subject as he felt a sympathetic pat on his back from Scott, a table behind.

By some saving grace he’d managed to get through the rest of the day – and detention – without falling asleep again but was starting to feel the tug of nausea from lack of sleep and inadequate eating. He sighed, exiting the school, the parking lot mostly empty at this time of day. He’d arranged to meet up with the pack at Derek’s later that day so he could get home and do his essay first. Or at least start it. He made it to his Jeep door blinking sleepily as he reached for the handle.

“You shouldn’t drive” Stiles whipped round, back slamming into the door and heart thundering, like his nerves weren’t frayed enough  
“The fuck Derek!” he panted, a hand gripping the hoodie right above his heart “are you trying to kill me?”  
“The opposite actually” Derek retorted “you’ll fall asleep at the wheel at this rate”  
“I’m fine” Stiles shot back, turning back round to the door but Derek shot a hand out, pinning the door closed   
“Stiles” he warned  
“Ugh! Fine, I’ll walk” Stiles huffed annoyed  
“I’ll give you a ride” Derek offered  
“I said I’ll walk” Stiles snapped back and shouldered his bag, stomping away. Derek rolled his eyes with a soft huff and started trailing after the teen. They made it out of the car park and down the road before Stiles narrowed his eyes and side-glanced at Derek “what are you doing?” he deadpanned.  
“What does it look like?” Derek answered coolly   
“Like you’re being a creeper and following me home”   
“I’m making sure you don’t pass out on the way”  
“I told you I don’t need your-“  
“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need my help” There was an awkward silence as they walked, Stiles giving up, too tired to argue and just letting Derek do what he liked. They said their awkward goodbyes at the door as Stiles wasn’t exactly keen on letting Derek in. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the alpha, he’d long since gotten past that hang up. It was more the fact that he was dead on his feet and though he planned on getting his homework done, he had the suspicion that he was going to fall asleep within five minutes of entering the house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles gasped, eyes flinging open in panic, heart hammering in his chest, a sudden wave of nausea flew over him and he awkwardly rushed from his place, slumped at his desk, where he’d fallen asleep mid-word on his essay and crashed into the bathroom, promptly emptying his stomach. It was a few moments later when he emerged after washing his face. His mind was fuzzy and eyes bleary, he checked the time and groaned, he was supposed to be at Derek’s five minutes ago *maybe I should just call and tell them I can’t come…* he thought but as he reached for his phone it buzzed with a text.

[Outside] – Sourwolf

*as eloquent as always* Stiles thought as he text back

{Is that supposed to be some sort of code?} – Stiles  
[I’m outside. Get out here] – Sourwolf

Stiles glanced out of the window seeing Derek’s car and sighed, pocketing his phone and heading downstairs.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked opening the door  
“What a welcome, ever thought about writing greeting cards?” Derek smirked “I’m here to pick you up”  
“Pick me up?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow  
“Well your Jeep is still at the school and I doubt you planned to walk” Stiles had in fact forgotten his Jeep was still parked at the school not that he was planning to go, feeling like he was. “Are you alright?” Derek asked  
“Fine.” Derek frowned stepping forward, instantly smelling the sickness on him   
“Sure you are”   
“Look, I have a tone of homework to do, so I’m gonna pass this time” Stiles said attempting to close the door but Derek easily held it open  
“Since when do you do your homework? When does your dad come home?” the question was out of left field and caught Stiles off guard   
“uhh…tomorrow?” Stiles replied as more of a question than an answer. Derek nodded  
“Grab a bag, you’re staying over”  
“…what? No. I have-“  
“Homework, yeah you said. Go get a bag”  
“You can’t just burst in here and tell me what to-“  
“Now. Stiles.” Derek’s eyes flashed with a slight tint of red and Stiles paused before sighing dramatically, letting go of the door and intentionally stomping up the stairs like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Derek smiled a little shaking his head at his younger counterpart’s actions. 

It was about five minutes later when Stiles reemerged with a small bag. Derek quirked an eyebrow   
“There now, was that so difficult?”   
“Actually shut up” was all he got in reply as they left the house. On the drive back to Derek’s the werewolf couldn’t not notice the anxiety rolling off the teen in waves. He wasn’t stupid; he’d noticed the change in Stiles’ behavior and from what he’d heard from the pack it was getting worse. He was worried, Stiles looked pale. Thin. But it was the dark circles under his eyes that concerned him most of all. He desperately needed to get some sleep and Derek was going to make sure he got it. 

By the time they got back, the pack had sorted snacks and were strewn about on various articles of furniture and pillows discussing which movie to watch.  
“Hey!” Scott greeted happily  
“Yo, I miss anything?” Stiles asked dumping his bag by the door and flopping on the sofa next to his best friend. The wolves amongst the group instantly sensed Stiles’ tension and glanced over to Derek who just shrugged, taking a place on the other side of Stiles.   
“Nothing much, what’s your vote on movie?” Scott said, either oblivious or just treating Stiles like normal  
“Eh, anything’s fine with me, you know I’m flexible” Stiles shrugs leaning back into the sofa cushions getting comfortable.   
“For the love of God we are not watching the Notebook again” Jackson piped up causing Lydia and he to have an argument, other members of the pack joining in and having their own discussions. Stiles chuckled as Scott bumped shoulders with him  
“You okay, dude?” he asked and Stiles hmm’d in response stretching his limbs out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end they did wind up watching the Notebook along with the Avengers: Age of Ultron and strangely but pleasantly The Lion King, but Stiles barely saw any of them as his eyes kept closing, head nodding, slipping in and out of sleep. He kept shifting, trying to keep himself awake, his neck hurt from the effort of keeping his head from lolling and his exhaustion was giving him a headache. He shuffled again with a sigh when Derek’s arm came round his shoulder and shoved Stiles’ head to his shoulder. Stiles jumped attempting to sit up again but Derek kept him in place   
“Just take a nap Stiles, your shuffling is distracting” he said, keeping his eyes on the screen. If Stiles had been wide awake he’d have probably protested. Definitely protest… but as it was he just sighed, head slumping down in defeat. The rest of the pack smirked at the two of them earning a glare from Derek.

It was late into the night when half the pack had headed home and half had found various sleeping places around the floor and on the chairs when Stiles roused from sleep, just barely. He realised slowly that he was lying down on the sofa, and that his headache was alleviating. He blinked noticing that the television was still on, volume turned down on some old sit com, he yawned before realising someone was carding their fingers through his hair. He looked up and froze, realising he was using Derek’s lap as a pillow and said alpha was running his fingers through the teens hair, veins blackened on his forearm taking his pain away.

“…Um…D-Derek?” he asked, wondering if he was hallucinating or having another nightmare  
“Go back to sleep Stiles” Derek mumbled, voice rumbling from the close proximity, the older was leaning his head on his hand, eyes closed.  
“U-um…” Stiles protested and wondered if he should get up. Derek sighed, cracking an eye open and looking down at Stiles  
“You need to get a good night’s rest”  
“…right…okay…” Stiles said still staring up confused  
“You’ve been having nightmares haven’t you?” Stiles paused before looking away and sitting up, brushing Derek’s hand from his head  
“I’m fine” he said, his back to Derek  
“Clearly you aren’t. And that’s okay” Derek said, Stiles looked back questioningly “Everyone has a lot to deal with Stiles, you most of all, you’re not a werewolf, you don’t heal, you have a lot of secrets to keep, I get it. It’s a lot of stress. But you need to know we have your back, you’re pack” Stiles looked down and shrugged awkwardly   
“I…I know that”  
“Do you?”  
“Of course”  
“Then why didn’t you tell anyone about the panic attacks, the nightmares?” Derek asked. Stiles remained quiet. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder “Werewolves don’t just fight together; they comfort each other too.”  
“Yeah. One big happy family”  
“You mock but we are” Derek smiled, looking over at the various sleeping bodies. Stiles groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly before Derek huffed and dragged the teen to the cushioned floor, next to both Scott and Isaac before flipping down next to him and slinging an arm over him  
“The fu-“ Stiles got out before he realized he’d woken Isaac  
“mm Stiles? Y’okay?” he mumbled  
“I would be if Derek hadn’t tackled me to the-“ Stiles managed before Isaac scooted closer and curled up next to Stiles “Isaac~ you’re not helping” Stiles moaned, Scott too moved closer, as did the rest of the pack that was still around, causing Stiles to be suitable sandwiched in amongst the puppy-pile.  
“Go to sleep Stiles” Derek rumbled from behind him, arm tightening around his stomach, pulling him against his chest. Stiles blushed a little but figured he was stuck until morning so he might as well try to sleep. 

When morning came, Stiles had his face pressed into Derek’s chest, drooling, one leg thrown over Derek’s hip and Isaac and Scott curled up at his back. It was only when he awoke later on did he realise that it was the most relaxed he’d been in a long time. And maybe Derek was onto something with this pack-bonding thing…and maybe he might have a little crush too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ermagawds, so much fluff. Just a little something I penned down a while ago =)


End file.
